


April Drabble: Door

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: The knocker was new, as was the paint.
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	April Drabble: Door

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time.

  
The weeks ran together in a blur of desperate haste. One disguise discarded in favour of the next. A half-a-dozen languages and uncountable dialects, all jumbled together. Even I could not remember everywhere I’d been.  
  
Finally I found myself in front of a half-familiar door. The knocker was new, as was the paint.  
  
A thousand thoughts raced through my mind as I waited. It felt an eternity, though in truth it was scarcely half a minute. And there he was.  
  
His arms opened, and then I was in them, crushed against his warm bulk.  
  
“Welcome home, brother mine,” Mycroft murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 22, 2020.


End file.
